


Three Little Words

by MisterBooty



Series: Honey Sweet Lips [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sugawara Koushi, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, hoo boy, tobio is so awkward help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterBooty/pseuds/MisterBooty
Summary: This is it, Tobio is finally going to do it. Three little words.Three little words that change his life for the better.





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the "Chasing Those Honey Sweet Lips" universe (which is a KuroDai fic) but you don't need to have read it to understand what's going on here

 

“Suga-san. I need to speak with you. Please.”

This is it, Tobio is finally going to do it. Three little words. Three words that shouldn't even need to be said at this point; Sugawara would have to be an idiot to not have caught on by now. He's pretty sure that his feelings are even reciprocated, assuming Hinata is actually right about Sugawara's strange behavior being flirting.

So why is Tobio so nervous? Why does his heart feel like it's going to burst from his chest as he watches Sugawara turn to face him?

For that matter, why did he decide it would be a good idea to do this in a smelly clubroom? This definitely isn't a romantic setting. It smells like gross teenagers and Tanaka-san's shoes. He didn't think this through; Tobio should have followed Yachi-san's advice and just left a letter in Sugawara's shoe locker.

“Kageyama?” Suga's head tilts slightly in confusion as he raises an eyebrow. A perfectly groomed eyebrow, above a perfect sparkling brown eye, just like the rest of his perfectly perfect face-

“Ah! Yesh, I mean yes! Um. Hi, Suga-san,” Tobio stutters and stumbles over his words. He feels his face grow warm as the mortification sets in and stares at a crack in the floor to try to hide it.

Tobio sees Sugawara's feet shuffle side to side, as if _he's_ the one who's feeling restless, but still doesn't look up. He stares, long and unblinking, at those sneakers, as if that will turn back time so he can just leave a letter in the damn shoe locker and avoid this entire situation.

Tobio clenches his hands into fists, feeling his fingers slide with how sweaty they are. Gross.

A soft giggle pulls Tobio from his thoughts, and he instinctively looks up, only to nearly be blinded by what must be an angel. There is no other explanation for what he sees; Sugawara is grinning so sweetly, his eyes are soft and gentle, and he looks so fond it makes Tobio's heart hurt.

“Kageyama,” Sugawara murmurs, smile still in place.

Tobio stands frozen, almost in a trance as he watches those soft pink lips form his name. It's like the world is in slow motion, like when the hopeless main character meets the love interest in one of those cheesy romantic comedies his mom likes so much.

It's not until Sugawara steps closer that Tobio snaps out of it.

“I! Um, I wanted to ask you something!” Tobio nearly yells it, he's so nervous.

Sugawara takes another step forward. “Yes?”

“Can... Can I-”

“Yes...?” Sugawara nearly purrs, and takes another step forward.

“I like you! A lot! Can I court you?” Tobio shouts, bending into a bow and narrowly missing a collision with Sugawara.

Silence. Nothing. He really should have gone with the letter idea. Finally peeking up to gauge Sugawara's reaction, Tobio finds him wearing an expression of pure shock. His eyes are wide open, no longer half-lidded like just moments ago; his eyebrows are raised high, and his mouth hangs open slightly in a way that Tobio would normally think is adorable, if he wasn't currently planning a way to leave the country immediately.

Straightening slightly, Tobio hesitantly asks, “Suga-san...?”

That seems to snap him out of it; Sugawara jumps and waves his hands in front of himself, smiling again.

“A-ah, sorry, I'm just a little surprised, you know? I mean, I wasn't really expecting that, Kageyama. I'm a beta, you know? Alphas usually reserve the whole courting thing for omegas.” Sugawara laughs, if a little awkwardly, and rubs the back of his neck.

“But I want to court you?” Tobio can't understand why he'd want to court an omega, when he has Sugawara right here.

Tobio's confusion must be obvious, because Sugawara relaxes slightly and lets out a real laugh.

“I understand. But here I thought that you wanted to get to the fun stuff right away.” Sugawara's grin goes from easy to downright dangerous. He saunters into Tobio's personal space once again, until their faces are mere inches apart.

“F-fun stuff?” Tobio stutters as his face heats up even more than earlier. His eyes go wide and he swears he feels his soul leave his body as Sugawara leans in, until their breaths mingle and their lips are just a few centimeters apart.

“Mmhm,” Sugawara hums. He places his hands on Tobio's chest, making his pulse skyrocket. “I was looking forward to it, too. Too bad.”

Suddenly Sugawara is gone; the heat on Tobio's chest being the only proof that the past few seconds even happened. He's standing a few feet back with an angelic smile on his face, but his next words feel like they come from the devil himself.

“I suppose that will just have to wait. I'm looking forward to you winning me over, Kageyama.”

With a wink and a pat to Tobio's shoulder, he's gone. Tobio has no idea how long he stands there after Sugawara leaves, but he knows that he'll have his work cut out for him.

He's going to court Sugawara so well that he falls head over heels for him. He's just going to need a lot of help, and possibly a few of his mom's movies for reference.

 

\----------

 

Koushi would be lying if he said it isn't endearing.

Kageyama is trying, he really is. That much Koushi can tell. He's trying, just not necessarily succeeding.

First, he brings Koushi flowers. This would normally be precious, and make him swoon a little, but it turns out that Koushi is extremely allergic to carnations. Who knew?

Next, he brought candy. He was going to give a box of it to Koushi after practice one day, although apparently it had been in the bottom of his bag all day, and the flimsy cardboard box broke open. Koushi helped Kageyama clean the powdered sugar from his bag, all while accepting many flustered apologies.

There have been several more incidents since then, but not all of them have been bad.

Like the fact that Kageyama offers to walk him home, every single day, without fail. It doesn't matter that their houses are in complete opposite directions, or that sometimes it's pouring rain, he still walks with him without a single complaint.

There's also the times that Kageyama brings him snacks, or packs extra in his lunch of the foods he knows Koushi likes.

All in all, Koushi is enjoying the courting. Watching Kageyama get flustered and embarrassed when something doesn't go as planned is cute, and the way he pouts is adorable. Daichi would probably call him a sadist for getting enjoyment out of Kageyama's frustrations, if he were here right now. Luckily he's not, so Koushi is free to do as he pleases.

The only downside to the courting process is that Kageyama seems to be completely unaware of how much Koushi wants him. He feels like he's practically throwing himself at him; rubbing up against him, hugs, light touches, Koushi has even sat in Kageyama's lap a few times. Yet all he ever gets is a light blush and a wobbly smile.

Koushi knows he should enjoy what he has, and that Kageyama is probably just inexperienced, but he can't help but want more. This is probably the first piece that starts the domino effect of their relationship.

 

\----------

 

It starts with kissing. Not their first, not even close, but their relationship is still young enough that even a peck on the lips feels electric. Chaste pecks turn to lingering, deep kisses, and then to wet and messy fights for dominance.

Koushi feels like his entire body is buzzing. His head feels fuzzy and everything is warm, much like the few times he's stolen a couple of sips from the bottles in his dads' liquor cabinet.

They're in Tobio's room, with Koushi pinned to the floor under Tobio's weight. Koushi doesn't bring any attention to that fact, because he knows that Tobio is only following his instincts, and that if he becomes aware of it he'll get too nervous and stop.

Koushi doesn't want him to stop. This is the farthest they've gotten, and he's loving every second of it. Tobio feels hot above him, and his eyes are hazy and dark whenever he pulls away for breath. Their chests are heaving, breathing in sync, moving together like a well-oiled machine.

“Su-Suga-san,” Tobio murmurs into Koushi's lips.

“Call me Koushi, remember?”

“Koushi,” he whispers it like a prayer, and Koushi has never loved the sound of his own name more than at that moment.

It seems that Tobio forgot what he was going to say, because he goes back to kissing and biting a trail up Koushi's neck. One particularly well placed nibble pulls a moan from Koushi and makes his knee jerk, pressing directly onto Tobio's groin.

Gasping out a moan, Tobio grinds down on Koushi's leg in one smooth movement. Koushi nearly moans as well when he feels just how hard he is underneath his sweatpants.

Koushi can tell the exact moment Tobio realizes what he did because his entire body freezes, even his breathing stopping. They lay there in each other's arms for a few moments, Koushi rubbing soothing circles on Tobio's back, and Tobio doing his best to imitate a statue.

Finally, Koushi decides to have mercy. He gently grabs Tobio's face and lifts it so Koushi can see his face. Tobio still won't look him in the eye, but he seems to be more embarrassed than genuinely upset, so Koushi decides to make a move.

Moving slowly to give Tobio enough time to react, Koushi lifts his knee once again, this time deliberately. He presses a sweet, lingering kiss to Tobio's lips, smiling when he feels him gasp against Koushi's mouth. They return to kissing, with the addition of Koushi's knee pressing ever so lightly against Kageyama's groin. It's perfect, even more so when Tobio starts to make tiny aborted thrusts against Koushi's knee. He doesn't even seem to realize he's doing it.

Groaning, Koushi weaves his fingers into Tobio's hair, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. This spurs Tobio on, and they spend the next few minutes writhing around on the floor.

Things get so hot that Koushi can't help but start to rub his leg against Tobio; he needs to feel that hardness against him.

“Ah!” Tobio let's out an uninhibited moan, and with wide eyes he drops his head to Koushi's shoulder.

It's like a switch is flipped, because in seconds Tobio is wildly grinding against Koushi's leg. The movements are uncoordinated and jerky, like he's fighting with his body, and his hands are fisted in Koushi's sweater while he tries to burrow his face further into Koushi's neck.

“I'm- ah, I'm so sorry! I-I can't, can't sto-op!” Tobio moans, punctuated by short gasps for breath as he continues grinding.

Koushi soothingly strokes Tobio's hair, murmuring hushed reassurances, telling him it's okay, and that he wants Tobio to feel good.

This seems to be exactly what Tobio needs to hear, as his thrusts nearly get violent with the force behind them. The grinding gets faster and faster, and Tobio's moans have turned into a constant stream of, “ _Oh god oh god oh god,_ ” and “ _'m sorry, can't stop._ ”

Koushi feels his own breathing coming fast and labored, just from watching him. Tobio's face is flushed, his eyes unfocused, and his mouth hangs open from his heaving breaths. Tobio's thrusts suddenly become even more erratic; and with one final moan, he goes rigid. His body twitches a few times, before going completely limp. He slumps over Koushi, his fingers still twitching where they're gripping Koushi's sweater.

Several moments pass. The room is silent except for Tobio's panting and Koushi's pulse pounding in his ears. They lay there, Tobio sweaty and trembling, in a heap on the bedroom floor.

Finally, after what feels like hours, Tobio lifts his head from Koushi's chest. His face is bright red, shining with sweat, and he refuses to meet Koushi's eyes. Instead, Tobio glares at the wall to his right, eyebrows pinched together in that way they always do when he's insecure. Tobio ducks his head and mumbles something that Koushi can't quite catch.

“Tobio?” Koushi rests a hand on Tobio's shoulder, but that just makes him tense further.

Sighing, Tobio sits up. He still refuses to look Koushi in the eye, but it's a step in the right direction.

“ _'m really sorry_ ,” Tobio mumbles. “I-I... I got carried away and I fucking molested you or somethin'. And, and now everything's all gross and messy and my jeans hurt and just-” Tobio cuts himself off with a groan, slumping forward so his bangs cover his eyes.

“Tobio, hey, Tobio. Look at me.” Once he is sure that he has Tobio's attention, Koushi continues, “You didn't do anything wrong, I told you didn't I? I wanted that. I wanted you to feel good. In fact, I think I enjoyed myself just as much as you did.” Koushi pauses, pointedly looking down at Tobio's crotch. “Well, almost as much as you.”

Koushi snickers and he watches as Tobio's face goes red and he lets out a strange gurgle-y sound. They sit in silence that borders on awkward, neither of them wanting to be the first to speak or move, until Koushi comes to a realization.

“Hey, Tobio? What did you mean when you said that it hurts?” When all he gets is a whine in response, Koushi continues, even though he's pretty sure he knows the answer to his own question. “You didn't happen to... knot? Did you?”

Another whine from Tobio, this time paired with him curling in on himself.

“Oh my god, you did. You knotted. How is that even possible?” Koushi laughs, but it's breathless. The idea that he managed to turn Tobio on so much that he knotted _without even taking his clothes off_ is giving him a head-rush.

Tobio's face is pressed into Koushi's chest again, so his response is muffled. “Stop making fun of me, 'm in pain.”

“In too much pain to return the favor?”

Tobio lifts his face just enough for Koushi to see his eyes, and he giggles when he sees how wide and sparkling they look.

Tobio sounds so hopeful as he asks, “Really? You mean it?”

“Come here, you,” Koushi laughs, and pulls Tobio up for a kiss.

 

\----------

 

The next day, _everyone_ knows what happened, if only because Tobio is wearing a scarf to school, and Koushi can't wipe the smug grin off his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just going to be a confession/getting together drabble but apparently I have no self control ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
